


La domanda

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si festeggia il quinto compleanno di Jane. Durante la festa, la piccola pone al padre una domanda che John aspetta da quando la figlia ha imparato a parlare. Una domanda che continuerà ad attendere per il resto della sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La domanda

**Author's Note:**

> Non pensate troppo male del titolo, ma la domanda è davvero spinosa.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà esclusiva di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (per la parte cartacea) e della famigerata coppia Steven Moffat-Mark Gatiss (per la parte televisiva) o forse della BBC.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro, ma vorrebbe solo strappare qualche sorriso in questa calda estate.
> 
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che richiami altre fan fiction, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe veramente involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Le urla al 221B di Baker Street aumentarono di volume in un modo che John aveva ritenuto impossibile.

Stavano festeggiando i cinque anni di Jane ed avevano invitato i suoi compagni d’asilo.

I bambini, accompagnati da almeno un genitore, stavano scorrazzando per il salotto come una banda di vandali, urlando e ridendo.

John e Sherlock si erano premurati di far sparire dal salotto e dal frigorifero qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto impaurire i bambini.

O meglio, traumatizzare i genitori.

Infatti, Sherlock asseriva con assoluta convinzione che i bambini sarebbero stati affascinati dalle parti di corpo che, di solito, erano conservate nel frigorifero.

Fortunatamente, John era riuscito a convincerlo del fatto che i genitori non fossero di mente così aperta come i figli e che non avrebbero apprezzato la presenza di dita mozzate accanto alla torta di compleanno.

Naturalmente, erano stati fatti sparire anche tutti quegli oggetti fragili che i bambini avrebbero potuto fare a pezzi, nell’entusiasmo dei festeggiamenti.

John pensava che avrebbe svolto la funzione di padrone di casa da solo, invece Sherlock lo aveva sorpreso dicendo che lo avrebbe aiutato ad intrattenere i genitori.

Lestrade era stato avvertito di non chiamare per nessun motivo, nemmeno se avessero assassinato la Regina in persona.

Il dottore lanciò un’altra occhiata al marito.

Dal viso della donna a cui stava parlando, capì che stava andando tutto bene.

Stava preparando la torta, mettendovi sopra le cinque candeline che Jane avrebbe spento.

La piccola arrivò di corsa.

“Torta?” strillò felice.

“Torta.” rispose John con un sorriso.

Jane si mise di fianco al padre, osservando l’operazione della posa delle candeline.

“Papà, posso farti una domanda?” chiese in tono sommesso.

John la guardò.

Jane era molto seria.

“Certo, tesoro. – rispose perplesso – Sai che puoi chiedere tutto quello che vuoi.”

La piccola alzò gli occhi in quelli del padre:

“Perché io non ho una mamma?”

Il cuore di John, per un interminabile secondo, si fermò.

Aspettava quella domanda da quando Jane aveva imparato a parlare.

Si era anche preparato una risposta, ma fu ugualmente colto di sorpresa.

Gli occhi della figlia erano puntati su di lui, in attesa di una risposta.

John si abbassò, arrivando all’altezza di quegli occhi indagatori.

“La tua mamma ti ama tanto. – rispose con un sussurro – Sei la luce dei suoi occhi. Quando è dovuta andare via, lasciandoti qui con me e zio Sherlock, il suo cuore si è spezzato. Avrebbe voluto portarti con sé, ma la sua missione era tanto pericolosa, che aveva paura di perderti. Così, è partita per salvare altri bambini che erano stati messi in pericolo da persone cattive. Purtroppo, non è riuscita a tornare.”

Gli occhi di Jane si riempirono di lacrime:

“La mamma è in cielo?” domandò.

“Non lo so. – rispose John – Non abbiamo più avuto sue notizie, ma lei è così in gamba che sono sicuro che stia bene. Solo che, per non metterti in pericolo, non viene a trovarti. Tu sei la cosa più preziosa per lei e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggerti.”

“È bella?” chiese ancora la piccola.

“Bellissima. – bisbigliò John – Tu le assomigli tanto. Hai visto le fotografie, ma, se la vuoi vedere ancora meglio, guardati allo specchio e sorridi. Siete uguali.”

Jane fece un gran sorriso al padre e lo abbracciò forte.

“Torta?” trillò, di nuovo felice.

“Torta.” annuì John, con un cenno del capo.

Jane tornò in salotto dai suoi amici, gridando:

“Tortaaaaaaaaaa!”

 

 

John stava finendo di posizionare le candeline sulla torta.

“Sto bene.” disse al nulla, con un tono leggermente malinconico.

Sherlock apparve sulla porta della piccola cucina:

“Pensavo che non ti fossi accorto che io fossi qui.” sussurrò preoccupato.

John alzò gli occhi, incontrando quelli azzurri chiarissimi di Sherlock.

Gli fece un piccolo sorriso:

“Io mi accorgo sempre della tua presenza. – ribatté John – Stavo aspettando questa domanda da anni. Sapevo che, prima o poi, mi avrebbe chiesto di Mary. E continuerò ad aspettarla per il resto della mia vita.”

“Come credi che sia andata?” domandò Sherlock, avvicinandosi a John.

“Jane ha solo cinque anni e si è accontentata di quello che lo ho detto. – rispose John – So che rifarà la domanda, un giorno. E quel giorno, Jane sarà più grande e non si accontenterà di quello che lo ho risposto oggi. Più sarà grande, più dettagli vorrà conoscere.”

“Cosa le dirai?”

John fissò Sherlock perplesso, come se non capisse la domanda:

“La verità, naturalmente. – rispose John – Oggi le ho accennato qualcosa, quello che può capire una bambina così piccola, ma, quando porrà la domanda da adulta, le dirò come siano andate le cose esattamente. Non mentirò mai a mia figlia, anche se lei potrebbe non approvare le mie scelte.”

“Non vedo come potrebbe giudicarti male. – lo rassicurò Sherlock – E, comunque, quel giorno io sarò al tuo fianco. Non dovrai affrontare nulla da solo. Io sarò sempre con te, per sostenerti ed aiutarti.”

Sherlock aveva preso una mano di John e la stava stringendo forte.

John ricambiò la stretta sorridendo.

“Lo so. – disse – È anche per questo che ti amo …”

“BLAHHHH!” John fu interrotto da un verso di disgusto di Jane.

Sherlock e John lasciarono la mano l’uno dell’altro e si voltarono verso la bambina:

“Smettetela subito di fare gli smielati! – sbottò Jane, incrociando le braccia e corrugando la fronte – È ora della torta!”

“Smielati?” chiese John alzando un sopracciglio in modo interrogativo.

“Lo dice sempre lo zio Mycroft quando vi guardate dolci negli occhi e fate come se il resto del mondo non c’è.”

“Non ci fosse.” la corressero, all’unisono, i due uomini.

Jane aggrottò la fronte in un modo che a Sherlock ricordò moltissimo John, quando non capiva cosa stesse dicendo.

“Si dice ‘non ci fosse’, – le spiegò John – non ‘non c’è’.”

Jane scrollò le spalle, come se l’uso corretto della lingua fosse una cosa che non la riguardasse.

“Allora? – sollecitò, invece – La torta?”

John le indicò la torta:

“Ci sono tutte le candeline?” chiese con un sorriso.

Jane sbuffò sonoramente, si avvicinò alla torta e contò ad alta voce, fino a cinque:

“Ci sono tutte. – rispose con tono sicuro – La porti?”

“Accendo le candeline ed arrivo.” disse John.

Jane lanciò un urlo e si precipitò in salotto.

John accese le candeline, Sherlock chiuse le tende e spense le luci, in modo che vi fosse più buio possibile.

Nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street risuonò lo stonato coro di “Tanti auguri”, seguito dalle urla festanti di bambini ed adulti e dagli applausi, fatti a Jane dopo che aveva soffiato e spento le candeline.

 

 

La festa era finita.

John e Jane avevano accompagnato alla porta i partecipanti alla festa, salutandoli e ringraziandoli.

Rimasti soli, John fissò la figlia:

“Ti è piaciuta la festa?” chiese.

“È stata meraviglioserrima! – esplose la piccola con un gran sorriso – Possiamo rifarla presto?”

“Fra un anno.” disse John.

“No, papà, prima … dai … per piacere …”

Jane fissava John con lo sguardo supplice che aveva quando voleva ottenere qualcosa che il padre le aveva già negato.

“Gli anni si compiono una volta all’anno. – ribatté John – Ora non ti sembra giusto, ma quando sarai più grande, lo apprezzerai. Credimi.”

“Ma la festa è stata bella. Ne facciamo un’altra?”

Jane aveva messo le mani dietro la schiena e dondolava il corpo.

John la fissò divertito:

“Non ti accontenti proprio mai! – disse in tono da finto arrabbiato – Meriti proprio una punizione!”

Ed iniziò a farle il solletico.

Jane lanciò un urlo straziante e rise a crepapelle:

“Basta! No! Il solletico no!”

Sherlock arrivò alle spalle di John.

“Cosa succede qui?” chiese, come se non fosse evidente.

“Aiuto zio Sherlock! – rispose Jane – Papà mi sta torturando!”

John si fermò, ridendo.

Sherlock fissò la piccola in modo serio:

“Jane, hai cinque anni, sei grande ed è giunto il momento che tu sia messa al corrente di un torbido segreto che riguarda tuo padre.”

John spostò lo sguardo dalla figlia a Sherlock, decisamente perplesso e preoccupato.

Quando vide che Sherlock alzava un dito, capì cosa volesse dirle ed alzò entrambe le mani, lanciandogli uno sguardo minaccioso:

“Sherlock … no … non ti azzardare …”

Il consulente investigativo non si lasciò intimorire dall’occhiata del dottore.

Malgrado il tentativo di difesa del marito, Sherlock avvicinò il dito al corpo di John, sfiorandolo appena al fianco. John saltò all’indietro, come se fosse stato colpito da una scarica elettrica:

“Tuo padre teme il solletico.” concluse inesorabile il consulente investigativo, nello stesso tono serio e facendo un sorriso complice alla piccola Watson.

Jane aprì la bocca, meravigliata, come se Sherlock le avesse rivelato chissà quale segreto.

Con un grido entusiasta, si gettò sul padre, cercando di fargli il solletico.

Sherlock le arrivò in aiuto, facendole vedere dove colpire, ma non troppo forte.

John arretrò verso l’interno della casa, promettendo punizioni a Sherlock e Jane.

Le risate e le urla divertite si spensero dietro la porta del 221B di Baker Street, che veniva chiusa da Sherlock.

 

 

La donna mora era rimasta sul marciapiede di fronte alla porta del 221B di Baker Street per tutto il pomeriggio.

Aveva ascoltato le grida dei bambini.

Aveva visto le tende chiudersi.

Poi aveva assistito allo sciamare dei partecipanti alla festa.

Le era scappato un sorriso nel vedere Jane e Sherlock che facevano il solletico a John.

Erano una bella famiglia.

“Buon compleanno, tesoro mio. – sussurrò Mary Morstan – Sei veramente una bambina fantastica. Sei così serena e gioviale. Del resto, non avevo dubbi che, lasciandoti con tuo padre, saresti cresciuta felice. John, amore mio, sei un padre meraviglioso ed il mio più grande rimpianto. Non hai idea di quanto vorrei essere al posto di Sherlock. Ho perso la mia occasione con te. So di avere fatto la scelta giusta, il giorno in cui ho accettato di andare in missione per l’MI6 al posto di Sherlock. L’ho capito il giorno in cui tu e Sherlock vi siete sposati. L’ho visto anche oggi. Siete felici. E tu Sherlock, attento. Trattali bene o tornerò e me li riprenderò.”

Guardò la porta chiusa del 221B di Baker Street ancora per qualche secondo.

Avvicinò una mano alle labbra, vi depositò un lieve bacio che soffiò verso le finestre della casa di fronte a lei, diretto a Jane ed a John.

Mary Morstan si avviò nel tramonto, mentre il vento si alzava per portare via le ultime tracce del suo profumo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chi abbia letto questo breve racconto della serie dedicata a Jane Watson.  
> Naturalmente, ogni commento è sempre il benvenuto.
> 
> Alla prossima avventura della famiglia felice.  
> Ciao!


End file.
